


Anything Anywhere

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dark Poe Dameron, Eventual Romance, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Poe Dameron first fled with Ben Solo the night Luke nearly killed Ben, he didn’t expect any of what happened next.





	Anything Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Ben showed up at his doorstep, one of the first things that Poe Dameron thought was that he looked like the Corellian hells. Even inviting him in and hearing his story, Poe already felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. Luke Skywalker, attempt to kill his own nephew? It was all completely wrong. It couldn’t be — and yet here it was. 

“I’ll go with you,” Poe said, when Ben said he had to leave. 

“You won’t be safe — ’’

“I want you to be safe too.”

There was something about Ben’s proximity in that moment that was enough to make Poe feel, somehow, rather fluttery. Even despite himself, he couldn’t help but feel that way. A flutter in his chest, a hitch of his breath. Poe looked into those too-expressive brown eyes and he knew in that moment that his choice was effectively made. 

“I’m not going to leave you,” he said. “So...how can I help?”

Ben’s face — stars, even seeing that smile brighten up that face was more than worth it. “We’ll need a shuttle. I don’t think that an X-wing will fit both of us.”

"Obviously,” Poe said. “There’s probably a shuttle in the hangar. Probably.”

He could only hope that he was right. 

***

Sure enough, there was a shuttle in the hangar. Searching through the hangar was a struggle, but finding the right shuttle was, in the end, more than worth it. They clambered in, BB-8 following, and walked to the cockpit of the shuttle. 

“Where do we go?” Poe said. 

“Anywhere where my uncle can’t find us,” Ben said. 

“You could go to your dad...”

”He and Mom would never believe me.” Ben sighed. “I mean, who are they going to believe in the end, the Grand Master or the student who can’t do anything right?”

Poe’s heart ached even hearing it. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. I believe you.”

Ben turned to look at him, smiled faintly. “Yeah. You do believe me.”

They started up the shuttle and set a course for the Unknown Regions. Anywhere, Poe thought, where Luke Skywalker couldn’t find them. 


End file.
